


Daddy’s little pet

by MikkelsenSimp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, nursing kink (mild and only at the end), references to ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkelsenSimp/pseuds/MikkelsenSimp
Summary: You and daddy having yourselves some quality afternoon playtime
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Daddy’s little pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeHasChosenTheBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeHasChosenTheBees/gifts).



> All disclaimers in tags. DO NOT read if it’s not your thing. This is my first smut attempt, written as if in a fever dream and it’s the filthiest thing Ive ever written so save your judgement bc I KNOW ok??? I know how awful the writing and the jumps in tense usage is and I can’t even bring myself to proofread it but the kinks cater specifically to my best girl and this fic is for her <3  
> Babygirl, you better print this out and read it at our wedding instead of your vows.

It’s afternoon and Steve and you are cuddling on your bed watching Aladdin on the tv. Daddy’s planning on putting you down for you afternoon nap and go work on his new drawing in the study. You’re wearing his softest hoodie and it envelops you so cozily. He’s in sweatpants, leaning back on pillows against the headboard and you’re lying down on his chest, in the v of daddy’s legs. It’s a shared comfortable moment in time and you’re both content for it to stay that way. But the movie ends and credits roll and you’re not even close to feeling sleepy so you turn around in his arms, sit up on his lap and declare, “Play time, daddy” and giggles when Steve puts on a mock shocked face and says, “Baby! You’re supposed to be napping by now.”

“But ‘m not tired! I wanna play!”, you try to jostle him into giving in by bouncing in his lap, giving off the energy of an excited puppy.  


“Baby,” Steve began, placing his big warm hands on your hips and settling you down, with the slightest hint of warning in his tone, “daddy said no. We played for a good three hours this morning. And what did you promise me then?”. He looks up at you, expecting a clear answer.  
You avoid eye contact, looking down, and grumbles “But ‘m not sleepy”. One hand leaves your hip and he grabs your chin to tilt it towards him. “Daddy asked you a question. Now be a good girl and answer him.” Stern eyes meet your mischievous ones and you say with a playful smirk, “I said that I’ll be a good girl and lie down for my nap after movie time!” Your tone clearly indicating that you intended to do no such thing in the foreseeable future.  


“Good, so-“, Steve began, but you interrupt him putting your palms against his mouth and says through breathy laughter, “I just said that I’ll LIE DOWN for the nap! Didn’ promise to really sleep!” You break down in giggles, looking like a cat that got the cream because you outsmarted daddy.

Steve makes a growling sound, impatient and done with your antics and firmly yanks away your hands from his face and holds them steadily against the sides of your body. “Enough. You think you’re so clever huh little pet? Think you can pull one over on daddy?” You know he’s not even mad about the content of what you said. It’s about the disobedience and the white lies. “You don’t get to lie to daddy. You don’t get to trick him into doing what you want. Daddy gives. And you will take. Understood, babygirl?”

“Yes daddy.” You say, struggling to meet his eyes “But I-“, you begin to plead.

“I said that’s enough. It better not be back talk I’m hearing, pup. You know what happens when little kitties like you talk back to their masters, don’t you?” Steve says in a tone that brooks no argument. You nod shakily, his commanding tone instantly shoving you into a head space of obedience without question. Steve looks dissatisfied. “Use your words, sweet thing. Or are you already so stupidly needy that you forget basic manners?” 

“N-no sir. I mean- yes sir, I know the consequences.”, you say, words struggling to get out already. 

“In that case, get up.” Steve says. 

You tilt your head and look at him, confused. 

“Get off the bed, sweetheart. Bad little kittens don’t deserve to stay in bed w daddy. They belong on the floor.” He nods to your play mat on the carpet.

You try and get off the bed but your trembling legs get tangled up in the blanket and you almost trip on your climb down. Steve lets out a chuckle, a mean little sound, and makes no attempt to help you. He just watches with wolf like eyes, like a predator playing with his prey before he makes the kill. Finally, with great attempts at focusing through blurry eyes, you get yourself settled on your mat.  


You dare to look up towards the bed to try and guess what daddy has planned, but he was nowhere to be seen. An irrational panic bubbles up in you, making you doubt whether he left you here on your own as punishment. Before that thought could fully take form, you hear daddy’s strong voice float through to you, coming from the doorway, “It’s alright, kitten. Daddy’s here.” Just hearing his voice makes you calm down instantly and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. But along with it came that nervous anticipation of what was coming next.

Steve’s bulky frame comes into view and you tear up a bit and your bottom lip starts trembling when you see what’s in his hands; a tray with a glass pitcher full of water, two glasses and a bowl of chilled fruit slices. You realise that daddy has thought of everything and this probably wasn’t a spontaneous session that’s happening. He settles it down on the dresser table and comes over to stand by your side.  


He stretches out a hand and pets your head, wiping away the tears. “Hey now. Did you think that daddy won’t take care of you just because he’s gonna punish you?” You’re pulled back from the verge of sobbing and instead settle on softly hiccuping out a “no daddy”. 

“That’s my good girl.” Steve says, affection and lust in equal amounts in his gaze. He turns around to the dresser and swiftly picks out your thick black leather collar from your toys drawer.  


Rounding the bed, he says “Now, we’re here to teach you a lesson in patience, babygirl. Because see, if you’d not been a brat and pushed daddy around, he was ready to give you what you want. Now you went and ruined it all because ya just had to run your mouth.”

“I had a real nice evening planned for my baby. Was gonna make you feel so good. Was gonna take my baby floating all the way to cloud nine. ‘Till you couldn’t even think on your own, sweet thing, let alone make any noises other than pathetic little whines.”

He comes to stand behind your kneeling form and places the collar gentle but tight around your neck, tight enough that your breath catches in your throat at every inhalation. He positions you so that you’re facing the side of the bed and he sits down on the bed in front of you, legs open but not wide, arms resting on his knees. 

You lose control for a hazy moment and instinctively tip forward, reaching for his thighs but firm hands grasp your shoulders and sets you right back on your heels.

“Nuh-uh. I wasn’t finished. Like I was saying, I _was_ going to do all that.. but now? But now babygirl, you’re not getting any of that. Instead, you’re gonna try and please daddy. You’re gonna make it up for ever trying to trick him. You see, Daddy feels hurt that you even tried that, so, you gotta make him feel real good. You haveta make him feel his best so he can forgive you.”

You whine at that, plaintive and desperate like a hungry little puppy who was denied her treat. “Take off your clothes, sweetie. All of them.” He says, moving to sit up, slightly leaning back with arms on either side of his thighs, placidly watching you fumble around with your clothes like a clumsy little thing.

It took you a moment but you manage to undress without tripping on yourself. You throw the clothes haphazardly on the floor next to you but something in your gut says you should look at daddy and you glanced up. Steve’s face was wearing an unimpressed expression with raised eyebrows and a head tilt, as if to ask “Really? I thought I’d trained you to be better.”  
  
At that look you hurry to grab the hoodie and underwear and fold them neatly before placing them on the chair nearby. You look up again instinctively for acknowledgment? praise for a job well done? Rebuke for not doing it well enough? Any and all doubts melt away when you see the fond yet proud look on his face.

He waited for one more beat, calculating, assessing, before spreading his legs wider. “C’mere now princess.” You hurry to close the gap between your bodies and end up falling forward in your haste. But daddy’s strong arms catch you and set you back on your knees. “Clumsy little puppy aren’t you? Hmm.. we’re gonna haveta train that outta you. Another time.” Steve hums thoughtfully. By this point you can’t even look him in the face. All your vision can take in is the bulge in daddy’s sweats and all you can think of is getting your mouth on and all over it.

“Take it out.” He commands, low but definitively serious. You jump at the sudden shift in tone. If there was any doubt that Steve was in dom space, it was all gone now. No more playing around. No more coddling. You rush to get your hands on the drawstrings. “Oh no, princess..” he chuckles, faintly amused, “did I say you could use your hands?”

You swallow against the suddenly formed lump in your throat. He- he didn’t mean it that way did he? No hands? You’ve never- you’ve never done that. You have no practice.. It will be messy and awkward, not to mention slow- “That was an order.” His growl snaps you out of your reservations and you lean in, mouthing at the drawstrings, tugging at them with your teeth. “Hands behind your back, kitten, or I’m gonna have to tie them for you.”, Steve says. You comply immediately. 

It took a few moments to get the right angle at which to pull but you unlaced the strings. “Hurry up, I ain’t got all day. Daddy has other things to do than indulge his horny little pet all day. Make it fast, or daddy’s only gonna get angrier.”

You hurry to get your teeth on the waistband and tug it down experimentally, but you miscalculate the force it takes and it snaps right back onto his abs and that forces a grunt out of Steve, and he says “Kitten, I am not playing around. It’s such a simple job.. so what now, you can’t even do that, pretty thing? Can’t even follow basic orders huh? Only good at looking real pretty? Only good at being daddy’s little fucktoy?” You whine, shamelessly, trying to pull the waistband down.  


“I expected more, pup.” It’s that disappointment in his voice that spurs you into action, like you’d do anything if that means you never hear that tone again, you give a good tug like a puppytugging at her chew toy and that does the trick. His cock pops out, not yet hard all the way but mouthwatering all the same. At this, daddy takes pity on your little struggle and lowers the pants himself, not completely off, just enough that the waistband is tucked beneath his balls.

You tilt you whole body forwards, now entirely leaning on the bed, head in Steve’s lap and body bracketed on both sides by daddy’s strong thighs boxing you in, making you feel small and secure. You can’t help but let out mournful little whines when you extend your neck, but still can’t get your mouth around the tip. You settle on what you can reach now and starts placing wet kitten licks on the underside of his cock and makes your way down. Between your need to reach every part of daddy’s thick cock at once and your inability to do it because of no hands, it’s making you frustrated as hell. You let out uninhibited moans and complaining cries, wordless but evocative

Kissing and sucking you way down daddy’s cock, you reach his balls and place a filthy wet open mouthed kiss on them. You’re spurred on when you hear an open groan from above you. You look up, still tonguing lavishly at the balls and you’re gifted with the sight of Steve Rogers the golden boy of America caught in a haze of lust, looking down at you withEyebrows furrowed, pupils dilated, breathing coming in hard pants, wet bottom lip caught between his teeth.. Just because you’re down here just to please daddy doesnt mean you can’t have fun with it, you think to yourself before taking one of them in your mouth, softly sucking.

Steve loses it at that. He grabs your hair clutching but not directing, yet.

You close your eyes and moan around it before pulling your mouth back with a pop and working your way back up daddy’s cock. It’s fully hard now and you balk for a second at the girth. No matter how many times you’ve seen him in all his glory, it still scares and amazes you at the same time. You tense with anticipation, wondering how in the world will you fit it all in your mouth.

Daddy’s grip on your hair tightens and you find yourself roughly pulled back by your head, the pain grounding you in the moment. It also had the effect of making you aware that you’re leaking like a faucet on your mat and it’s formed a tiny puddle. You whine and pump your hips forward blindly, hoping for some friction. Daddy notices, he takes pity on you and places a leg between your legs. “Go on, pup. Grind on it like I know you’re dying to.”

He still hasn’t released the hold on your head and neither are you allowed to use your hands so you have to make do, clumsily trying to get some kind of relief and you can feel the soft cotton of the sweats rubbing against your folds, it’s not entirely comfortable yet you can’t stop yourself from rutting on daddy’s leg like a bitch in heat.

“Oh that’s right princess, fuck yourself stupid on my leg, you don’t even need my hands or mouth do you, you’ll just take any part daddy offers and rut on it like a whore huh babydoll? Fuck..” Steve lets out a deep groan at the sight in front of him, his pretty baby all messed up and cock stupid, drooling for his cock and fucking herself crazy on his leg, “pup, you’re killing me here nnggh”. You’re half losing your mind with the need to get your mouth on daddy’s cock, to feel his taste on your tongue, to get that musky scent surrounding you..

As difficult as it is to form words, you let out a desperate “daddy, please.. let me..” and Steve groans hard at that and fists the thick base of his cock and slaps it on to your faceand lips, spreading precum all over those pretty pink lips of yours, making them glossy and wet, making you drool like a dog all over it.

“Please what, babydoll? Use your words.” Daddy smirks, still in perfect control. “I need to- daddy, I n- need- ‘s not f-fair” you sob, tears freely falling from your eyes now, thinking it’s all so unfair. “You’re in no position to talk about fairness, little slut. Now let daddy hear loud and clear what you need exactly and he might just think of giving it to you.”

“Fuck my mouth daddy please, fuck my throat, fill me up till I can’t breathe and keep me there, use me daddy!”, you beg and moan like a filthy whore being paid for it. “Mmmmplease daddy remember? I’m your favourite fucktoy pleasee sir use me like that.”

“Jesus..” Steve lets out a breathy laugh, “the filth that comes outta your pretty mouth, i swear.. but sweetheart you’ve been so good. You did exactly as daddy asked, now do you want your reward? Show me how badly you want it, sweetie. You may use your hands.” And he suddenly lets go of your hair and you stumble, suddenly out of balance. Daddy makes no move to help you, and he watches while you grab at his cock with numb fingertips and a filthy wet mouth.

Ever the good girl, you remember your manners, and pauses immediately, looking up at daddy through your lashes and sweetly, “Thank you daddy, I love you” and goes back to dragging you lips up on the veiny length of daddy’s cock. you reach the tip and places kitten licks all over the soft head, uncaring if you’re thirsty, you’re desperate for a good taste.The hot flesh pulses something fierce against your tongue.

Daddy is quickly losing control, you can feel it, it won’t be long before he snaps and just takes what he wants. Before he gives you what you so desperately need. You dip your tongue into the slit and laps up the precum beading there like a kitten lapping at milk, using your hands to work the rest of daddy’s cock, you close your lips around the head, sucks and swirls your tongue around like you’re sucking on a lollipop.

A few seconds of that seems to do the trick, because Steve lets out this surprised gasp that devolved into a filthy growl/ moan and his hands come flying forward to grip your head. One hand bunches your hair tight up at the top of your head and the other slips a finger through the d ring of your collar, both tugging you forward, impaling your throat on his cock. You gag at the sudden intrusion but that only spurs him on, gripping your hair tight till it feels like it’s gonna rip outta your scalp and tightening your collar till your lungs are screaming.

The head pushes against the entrance of your throat roughly and it retreats for a second, allowing you to take a much needed breath, but he pushes back in witth a hard thrust and fucks right into your throat. You hand grasp helplessly for purchase, finding a grip on his thighs and you hold on for dear life as Steve fucks your throat hard and deep. He occasionally lets up to let you breath but those are rare moments and you can feel him getting close to cumming, you can feel the length pulsing in your throat. Your face is red by now, tears streaming down the sides, spit running down the corners of your mouth, and you try so hard to hold back the violent gag you feel coming on but you can’t help it.

You can feel your vision blackening at the edges, because you haven’t breathed in a full minute. You make that helpless spluttering gagging noise and Steve doesn’t even let up. He uses the hand on your collar to tilt your head up as he’s fucking into your throat, and caresses your cheek, spreading the spit and tears on your face, “what a filthy little slut. My filthy little slut. Look at you on down there on your knees.. you were made for this babydoll, you were made for taking my cock” you feel a sudden burst of pain against your cheek from where he slaps you once, you didn’t even have time to be surprised because three more follows it back to back and at the last one, he lets out a deep drawn out groan, grips your jaw tight and the hand on your head pushes your face till your nose is pressed into his pubic hair, full length of flesh inside you, pulsing and filling your throat and mouth up with hot cum.

You swallow as much as you can, trying your best still to be a good girl, but even so it’s just too much, and Steve pulls back suddenly as if he’s back to his senses and just now noticing that you’re almost close to blacking out.

Daddy rests his still pulsing cock on your tongue, letting you take deep gasping spluttering breaths. You try not to waste a drop, swallowing it all through the tears, like it is the most delicious thing you’ve tasted in your life.

You don’t have a grip on anything going around you except for the taste on your tongue, the overpowering yet enticing smell of sex, and the grip daddy has on your head.

You barely even register it when you feel strong capable arms pulling you up into daddy’s broad thick chest, and settles you down on your side next to daddy. He turns towards you and asks “Aww sweet baby, I think you’ve learned your lesson. I don’t wanna punish you anymore”, Daddy coos at you, wiping away your tears and cradling your face in his hand. You gaze up at him vision still blurry, and the words seem like they’re reaching you through water.

You feel boneless and drained and you could just fall asleep right now if it weren’t for the pulsing you feel down there where daddy’s hands are stroking you right now. That one point centres you, and somewhat focuses your attention but barely. “Daddy know just what you need baby. C’mon. Come up here”, he says and gently placesyour head on his chest, close to a nipple. You latch on to it with your lips, head falling blissfully ontodaddy’s chest and you let out a soft little sigh.

Daddy’s fingers keep stroking your folds and his thumb rubs on your clit with just enough pressure that you cum with a whine falling from your mouth but it gets swallowed up in the suckling. You feel completely drained but content like you’ve never felt in your life. “It’s okay sweet baby. Take your time. Daddy’s here.”


End file.
